criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hour of the Wolf
Hour of the Wolf is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-sixth case overall. It takes place in the West. Plot Upon receiving a call from Alcatraz Museum security guard Reggie Pratt, Gwen and the player headed to Alcatraz Island to collect the body of werewolf Danny Kwame, who had been shot dead with silver bullets. Reggie told the team that he had been allowing Danny and his pack to use an empty part of the museum to keep them safe as they transformed during the new moon. Later, werewolf Zander Stark had to unlock the door for the team, who was accidentally locked in the abandoned prison wing. Soon after, fanatical supernatural hunter Ruth Wu threatened to kill Priya, who had gone out onto the pier to see where a fellow werewolf had died. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate Danny's mother Serena Kwame in the murder. Serena admitted to the murder, saying that after giving her undeniable proof that he was a werewolf, Danny gave her a book on werewolves so she could learn more about his condition. From the book, Serena learned that werewolves could be killed with silver and came to believe that she could "kill" the werewolf in Danny without killing his human side. Serena then turned herself over to the cops, avoiding any mention of her son being a werewolf. After the arrest, Felix told Gwen and the player that there was a weakness to the elixir of invincibility and that they needed to talk to a witch to learn what it was. The team found cast iron in the prison for Felix to make anti-witch amulets out of to prepare for their meeting. After Felix made the amulets, the team went to the cemetery to meet with the head of witch coven, Morgana Blackhawk, who required the team to bring her "a drop of blood spilled at dawn diluted by the ocean" before midnight for her assistance. The team then gave her a sample of ocean water near where Danny was killed. Morgana then said that a stake dipped in the same virgin blood from which the invincibility elixir was made from would kill anyone who took the elixir. Meanwhile, Priya and the player picked out the last remaining live Dawn of Night flower after Zander showed them its location, fulfilling their objectives in San Francisco. After all the events, the team learned that someone had attacked Felix and stolen the Dawn of Night flower. With few options left, Gwen accepted her ex-boyfriend and vampire Pierce Cromwell's offer to take her to Dr Aculus' deathday vampire ball in Los Angeles in order to find the vampire who was making the elixir and defeat them once and for all. Summary Victim *'Danny Kwame' (shot dead with silver bullets while in werewolf form) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Serena Kwame' Suspects C326P1.png|Reggie Pratt C326P2.png|Zander Stark C326P3.png|Serena Kwame C326P4.png|Ruth Wu C326P5.png|Pierce Cromwell Quasi-suspect(s) C326PQ1.png|Felix Reed C326PQ2.png|Morgana Blackhawk Killer's Profile *The killer knows werewolf lore. *The killer is an insomniac. *The killer eats steak tartare. *The killer wears red lipstick. *The killer wears moonstone jewelry. Crime Scenes C326CS1A.jpg|Alcatraz Island C326CS1B.jpg|Pier C326CS2A.jpg|Abandoned Prison Wing C326CS2B.jpg|Prison Floor C326CS3A.jpg|Werewolf Hideout C326CS3B.jpg|Forest Path Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alcatraz Island. (Clues: Bloodstained Ticket, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Reggie Pratt; Victim identified: Danny Kwame) *Ask Reggie Pratt about the victim. (Prerequisite: Alcatraz Island investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Abandoned Prison Wing) *Investigate Abandoned Prison Wing. (Prerequisite: Reggie interrogated; Clues: Victim's Satchel, Torn Cardboard) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Sandwich Note) *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Serena Kwame) *Speak to Serena Kwame about the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Lunar Calendar; New Suspect: Zander Stark) *Ask Zander Stark what happened last night. (Prerequisite: Lunar Calendar restored) *Examine Bloodstained Ticket. (Result: Pink Powder) *Analyze Pink Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an insomniac) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows werewolf lore) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Werewolf Hideout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Mortar and Pestle, Torn Cloth, Wanted Poster) *Examine Mortar and Pestle. (Result: Wolfsbane Paste) *Analyze Wolfsbane Paste. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak tartare; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Prison Floor) *Investigate Prison Floor. (Prerequisite: Wolfsbane Paste analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Cash Envelope) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Serena Kwame about her angry text message to her son. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Serena knows werewolf lore, is an insomniac and eats steak tartare) *Examine Cash Envelope. (Result: Envelope Message) *Demand answers from Reggie Pratt about the envelope of cash. (Prerequisite: Envelope Message unraveled; Profile updated: Reggie eats steak tartare) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Pierce's Vest; New Suspect: Pierce Cromwell) *Find out what Pierce Cromwell was doing in the werewolf hideout. (Prerequisite: Pierce's Vest restored; Profiles updated: Pierce knows werewolf lore, Zander knows werewolf lore) *Examine Wanted Poster. (New Suspect: Ruth Wu) *Confront Ruth Wu about her threatening poster. (Prerequisite: Ruth Wu identified; Profile updated: Ruth knows werewolf lore) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Pier. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Security Camera, Muzzle, Torn Photo) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Find out why Pierce disabled the security camera. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Pierce is an insomniac) *Examine Muzzle. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Fur Allergy Medication) *Confront Zander about the victim's muzzle. (Prerequisite: Fur Allergy Medication identified under microscope; Profile updated: Zander is an insomniac and eats steak tartare) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Romantic Photo) *Demand answers from Ruth Wu about her true relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Romantic Photo restored; Profile updated: Ruth is an insomniac and eats steak tartare) *Investigate Forest Path. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tree Hollow, Bullet Box) *Examine Tree Hollow. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Handgun; Attribute: The killer wears red lipstick) *Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears moonstone jewelry) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Taste of Blood (4/5). (No stars) A Taste of Blood (4/5) *Ask Zander to help us find the Dawn of Night flower. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Werewolf Hideout. (Prerequisite: Zander interrogated; Clue: Flower) *Examine Flower. (Result: Dawn of Night Flower) *Talk to Felix about his findings on the elixir of invincibility. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood) *Investigate Abandoned Prison Wing. (Prerequisite: Felix interrogated; Clue: Pile of Junk) *Examine Pile of Junk. (Result: Iron Chains) *Analyze Iron Chains. (06:00:00) *Ask Morgana Blackhawk about the invincibility elixir. (Prerequisite: Iron Chains analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Alcatraz Island. (Prerequisite: Morgana interrogated; Clue: Seashell) *Examine Seashell. (Result: Seashell Water) *Analyze Seashell Water. (06:00:00) *Give Morgana the "gift" she demanded. (Prerequisite: Seashell Water analyzed; Reward: Vampire Brooch) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to the 1968 Swedish psychological horror film, Hour of the Wolf. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In Chapter 1, Ben is seen singing the song I Left My Heart in San Francisco, the signature song of American singer Tony Bennett. *The Sunset Saga is a parody of The Twilight Saga. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:West